That's Not What I Said
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: A sequel to my prequel. Some time has passed and Blaine and Chase are still sleeping together. Hopefully obvious where it takes place, enjoy, longer fic is currently being edited Blaine/Chase Graveers


" _Chase Graves is here. Is that normal? Should I bring him a hooker?"_ Don-E's voice interrupted Blaine's trail of thoughts as he worked from his office at the Scratching Post.

"I'm good with water," Chase said walking in behind Don-E. Blaine motioned for his henchman to leave and put down the papers he had been reading. He watched as Chase examined his office. "Little dark in here." He commented.

"It's a basement," Blaine replied. "Besides, dark is my aesthetic." Rolling his eyes, Chase closed the door flicking the lock and placing his glass of water he'd acquired prior to coming in on a shelf. He walked over to the desk, placed his palms on it and leaned over Blaine.

"What happened between us, can't happen again." Blaine's eyes widened. That's what he wanted?

"And this conversation couldn't happen over text or email because?"

"Because I need to be sure you're not gonna open your mouth about this. The company has an image, me and you fucking isn't good for that image."

"So that's a no-go on future rendezvous?"

"That's not what I said." Chase replied quietly, eyes roaming over Blaine's body as he leaned back in his chair.

"You locked the door?" Chase nodded. Walking around the desk, Blaine tracked his movements turning in his chair. Chase dropped to his knees, he unbuckled Blaine's belt and rubbed his palms over Blaine's thighs as their eyes met. Blaine leaned forwards, catching Chase's lips in a biting kiss, fingers tugging roughly at his hair as Chase opened Blaine's pants, releasing his cock from it's confines. With one hand Chase pushed Blaine back in his chair, hand trailing over Blaine's shirt, wrapping his hand around the base of the blonde's cock. Without hesitation he dipped his head and took Blaine's semi-hard cock into his mouth. Blaine's breath hitched as his cock was engulfed in Chase's mouth, feeling his cock harden.

Chase felt Blaine's hand tighten in his hair and allowed Blaine to control the movements of his head, slowly feeling the hard cock slip deeper into his mouth. Blaine opened a draw behind them and pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to Chase, who manoeuvred his trousers and underwear over his ass. Popping the cap, he squeezed some onto his fingers. He reached behind himself and circled his entrance before pushing in as Blaine pushed his head down. Chase added a second finger to his ass, preparing himself for Blaine's cock. The moans escaping from the blonde's mouth were becoming more frequent as he bit his lip. Chase added a third finger hastily, enjoying the feel of the stretch around his fingers.

After a couple of minutes Blaine pulled Chase completely off his cock and stood. Hurriedly Chase got to his feet as Blaine quickly put away his papers for Chase to lean over the desk. Blaine scooped up the small bottle, squeezing its contents onto his hand and spreading it over his cock. Chase lowered his chest towards the desk, spreading his legs apart he pulled his own cock out of his pants, stroking it with anticipation. Blaine stroked a hand down over Chase's spine, pushing his shirt up a little. He pressed a finger into Chase with pleasant ease, smiling as it took two then three of his fingers with little resistance.

Lining up his cock he pushed his hips forward, Chase's ass swallowing his cock. A low moan escaped from Chase as Blaine sank into him. Blaine only pushed in half way before pulling out a little, slowly easing his cock deeper into Chase. Chase tried pushing his ass back but Blaine stilled him. Lifting him off the desk Blaine pulled off his shirt and began to trail his lips over Chase's broad shoulders. Chase's own hand begins stroking his cock, Blaine's hands sweep over his chest pulling Chase back against him, increasing the speed of his hips. Chase could feel himself getting close to his release, heat pooling in his mid-section forcing him to lean forwards, back over the desk. Blaine thrust faster and harder, his own climax drawing near, Chase's moans encouraging him.

Chase bit his lip as he came, over his hand and Blaine's desk, attempting to suffocate any loud moans that could give them away. His hole fluttered around Blaine's cock, bringing him closer to his own release. He pulled Chase back up against him, biting his shoulders, sucking on the skin there, knowing better than to leave any visible marks, causing Chase to clench and unclench around him, driving him over the edge. Blaine's hips stilled inside Chase as he came.

Minutes later he pulled out of Chase and fixed his clothes, Chase fixed himself and took the wipes Blaine handed him to clean his hand and the desk. "Was there anything else?" Blaine asked once Chase stood opposite him once more.

"We're looking for a coyote by the name of Renegade. Let me know if you find anything." Chase said, replacing his hat and checking his uniform before unlocking the office door. "Let me know." He said once more before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Blaine leaned back in his chair once more, pulling the file out from where he had stored it. This was the latest in a long line of interludes he'd had with Chase Graves. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he was willing to enjoy with while it lasted.


End file.
